


Popgoe's Panickers : Book 1- Pop goes the weasel!

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Popgoe's Panickers [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, POPGOES
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Curiosity, First Crush, Into the Pit makes a reappearance, Locked In, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Time Travel, not a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In the first book of Popgoes, see three live changed by curiosity.Emily is too curious about the Popgoes Pizzaria and winds up being locked in at night. Can she survive the night and what does the creepy red nightguard want?The Mangle and Fritz Smith are growing curious about the new restaurant in Birmingham, especially since the animatronics there seem too close to home..Finally, the nightguard Strings makes a horrible decision to trust a strange purple animatronic..
Relationships: Popgoes/Sara, The Mangle & Fritz Smith
Series: Popgoe's Panickers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Pop Goes The Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has always wanted to see Popgoes up close, but she might get to see an unwanted side of her favourite animatronics after dark and being locked in.

Emily Jones laughed as she held up her ticket for a free show at Popgoes Pizzaria on New year's Day 2024, finally things were going to go right , as she'd lived through at least nine terms of Covid related disruption at three different schools and long exams for Maths and English. "I wonder how those animatronics work? I mean it's almost like magic." Her mum, Gilly Jones who'd equally battled the pandemic as a delivery driver shrugged. "Hey, I know some mechanic qualifications. Maybe the endoskeletons and a battery?" Her Daddy, Mark Jones sighed. "Well, this is for New Year, so I don't see why not." 

At the Popgoes pizzeria, Stone the crow flapped his wings from the drive thru window as lots of other kids around the Birmingham area were packing into Popgoes. Unlike Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria which had long since sunk under the weight of the Fazbear murders and health code violations, which little Emily didn't know about. 

Emily and all her friends, Casey, Tajik. Fiona and Sally were waiting for their final friend to show up. Until Earl showed up with his face covered in water. "That bully 

But as Emily snoozed, Blake the badger locked the door by mistake, as Sara the Squirrel muttered. " Hey gang, wasn't there one kid missing from the line-up of guests called Emily Jones? What should we do?" Popgoes put his top hat back on with a sigh. "Nothing, our protocol should have been to call the locksmith and the guest's parents, unless Strings is looking after them. But Fritz's orders come first. We should probably consider it a secondary objective." Then Blake hurried up with a huff as he scanned his own memory bank. "Bollocks! You could've told me about the missing child, first before I locked up the place Saffron! This is definitely going to make Popgoes look bad!" 

Saffron's eyes glazed pink as the tell tale code of Fritz's instructions beeped and booped. Meanwhile Emily shuddered as she got out of the party room, Popgoes looked much less friendly after dark. "Mum, Dad! Where 

Emily felt her chest pound as the creepy red robot walked around the office and called out to her from the other end of the office. "What are you doing here? Children shouldn't be stuck here in the night shift. Okay, stay calm, I'll go get some water and we can talk." But suddenly a banging sound from the other end of the hallway stopped, it was that weasel animatronic who'd sung along with her, but something wasn't right, his eyes were literally glowing bright green and he was growling at them! 

"Tell me the information on how to save Bonnie!" "I don't know. There's a lost child here and I'm trying to keep calm, even though I don't know how to look after 

By morning Emily had gotten up crying with tears, but the Popgoes cast seemed guilty on March the third, so she guessed that they were trying to stop the naughty black rabbit.


	2. All around the Mulberry Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Schmidt and his repaired Mangle animatronic head to England, to try and figure out what's going on in the Popgoe's Pizzaria in the city of Birmingham. But will they pay the price for their own curiosity and who is the Blackrabbit controlling the animatronics at that Pizzaria?

It was barely a year past Mike Schmidt's 50th birthday on the 27th of December 2023, as he looked at the newspaper showing the opening of Popgoes's Pizzeria in Birmingham, UK, right on the New Year's Day of 2024 and groaned in dismay. "I can't believe this other Fritz is doing this. It's nearly been a year since that Fazbear Frights place burnt down along with that creepy Springtrap, but now he wants to start something similar to the old Freddy Fazbear franchise in the UK? Well, at least he's putting in proper health and safety, eh Mangle old pal?" 

The light pink and grey animatronic nodded as they scooted over to take a look, only to raise an eyebrow at the complaint of the squirrel duo, Sara and Saffron Squirrel having squeaky voices. "Oh my. That voice complaint, sounds like something my old friend the Balloon Boy would do. But weren't the other Toy Animatronics decommissioned after something in 1987? My memory bank has a big gap in 1987 for some strange reason." Mike just shrugged. "I don't think the Fritz Smith we know wanted anything to do with Fazbears after he got sacked. So obviously we should call him first."

As Mike called Fritz Smith, the former Fazbear technician and one night shift guard was furious on the other end of the landline phone. "Mike, you'd better have a look at this. These Popgoes animatronics don't quite look the same as the Toy animatronics, thank God, but you gotta admit they're pretty similar. There's probably one other guy who showed up on the night shift besides me in 87. But I thought Jeremy let Fritz Glade run the place because he had poor health? Maybe there's something we're missing." 

It was barely a week after a girl called Hazel claimed her brother had been returned claiming a black shadowy Bonnie animatronic with detachable arms and legs had helped save her brother from being trapped in a stuffed teddy bear called Lonely Freddy and the internet had gone wild over the urban rumours. So Mike made a phone call to Fritz Glade. "Hi Mr Smith, I'm Mike Schmidt. Has Jeremy Fitzgerald got" 

The plane flight from America's John F Kennedy Airport, to Birmingham Airport was filled with nerves and trepidation. Not helping was the movie showing a monstrous mechanical spider animatronic on a plane flight, which was disturbing enough 

something went wrong as the odd vibe like Freddy's Pizzeria came back in full force, while the animatronics zoned out in the middle of the sentences. 

Mangle quickly scuttled into the vents to try and stop the hostile animatronics, before Sara pointed at the pink and white endo-fox hybrid and exclaimed to Popgoes, while Strings was panicking at the sight of the damaged and old Toy Foxy in the vent . "Wait a minute boss! Isn't that one of those old Toy Animatronics me and my sister were based on? This could jeopardise that whole mission to figure out what those two old nightguards want with us!" "Argh! Scary mutant robot toy fox!" Strings whimpered as they hid in the office away from the Mangle. 

Popgoes nodded, before replying as he was about to leave the stage. "Well the two of you are a good team and I trust your judgement Sara. You help Saffron while I work on rebuilding Bonnie, no the Blackrabbit, but the intruder isn't even meant to be here!" Sara quickly winked with relief as she went to join Saffron the Squirrel. 

"I'm sorry Mr Fritz and Mike. We can't let him loose from the basement. I don't know anything about whoever that Purple Guy is, but we've got something worse then him." The voice of Popgoes apologized as Fritz Smith gasped. "Wait, what could be worse the the Purple Guy or Springtrap? It's obviously not your boss." Then suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off as String's voice lowered ominously. "Simon Says, you can't keep me here Jeremy! Ah, Fritz Smith, such a surprise. Weren't you fired after the Bite of 87 for tampering with the original animatronics? Your repairs of the Toy Foxy are quite impressive, she looks much better now." 

Something wasn't right as Mangle snapped back to the possessed Strings. "I am a they, not a she anymore! How do you know this Strings? Leave my friends out of this." String's optics were glowing purple as they muttered. "Oh, did you just think Jeremy, Fritz and Scott were the only people who'd worked at Fazbears during the bite, little fox? The one I was meant to replace, he also worked there during the day at Fredbear's, before. I believe you already know him, to the loss of those ungrateful fools back in Utah. If they had cast aside their biases to donate blood, then none of this would've happened!" 


	3. Below the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bad week after an explanation of their own identity, Strings makes an ill fated trip to the cellar below Popgoes out of curiosity due to the urban rumours of the Purple Guy and Springtrap... But their actions have horrible consequences for the Pizzaria and everybody working there.

Strings was angry and frustrated as they slammed down the keyboard on the tax returns in their night guard security station with the coloured lights, as the calendars were still on October the 24th , on the year of 2024and there were tacky Halloween decorations all over the place.

"Why hasn't Jeremy let me go outside the Popgoes's Pizzeria? Something's not been right these past few weeks. Almost like my boss was hiding something from me.." The animatronics were still trying to get into the office, even though the boss had said he was working on an antivirus system for the Popgoes animatronics. "Why, why why is this bonnie girl so important?" 

They nearly punched the computer screen with their fists, before quickly drawing back in embarrassment at the staff room screen camera recorded it. "Oh, whoops, I made an error". The face of Stone the Crow still loomed in the drive thru window, which was good for them, or at least, that was what string's panic addled mind was telling them. The panic meter was still 20%, which was okay. Oh, it burnt knowing that people were still afraid of robots after the Fazbear murders. But they'd considered themselves human until the hologram and their fake memories had been disrupted, while Jeremy had explained everything. However Blake had left the basement door open to work on the server room, so out of their curiosity, String headed downstairs with the elevator to check. 

As they headed downstairs to check on the dusty basement stairs, they saw a sealed door, with a scattered number , colour and camera sheets all over and tally marks from Blake's failed attempts to crack the code. "Achoo!" Strings sneezed as the sensation of dust on their nasal sensors tickled, but despite the crow shaped warning signs, they still pressed down and checked the notice, near the chains of a purple skull shaped lock. Blake had left behind his lockpick tools and security database key, for the colours.

"Warning, do not let Simon loose, unless as a last resort, due to his Weasel ware app link, realistic emotional processing unit and evolution Module. Press the red button on a Monday, Pink on Tuesday, Blue on Wednesday, Yellow for Thursday and finally Green for a Friday. Turn back, or face the consequences, but I can't. " Red blood dribbled down the note as Strings doubled checked the handwriting, only to gasp in surprise. "T-this is Jeremy's handwriting! But why has he left this here? Maybe I should jump into this ball pit, since somebody put this here for a reason. Not like Blake is going to use this anytime soon. He must have been working on this for a reason." 

Out of curiosity, they jumped into the nearby ball pit, only to see a 70s diner with three animatronics, one a golden Bear, the other a puppet with a red cheeked smiley faced mask, next to a golden bunny playing a banjo, in the past on the other side, only to realise none of the people were noticing their odd appearance, or the extra arms and focusing on a birthday party. "Huh, something's not right. Excuse me, what year's this?" They yelled out in dismay, only to be ignored, only to suddenly realised they were in the 70s by the vague tinny music, retro Diana Ross music and gratuitous Jell-O cakes all over the sweet aisle. Then the sound of arguing came from a back room, as they saw a kid wearing purple arguing with a kid wearing orange. 

"Come on Jeremy, let's go to see that old Fredbear animatronic. Unless you're scared about getting hurt." But the feeling of oppressiveness got worse as Jeremy nearly fell off the stage. "Dude, Henry said we couldn't go near it for a reason, while the performers aren't here, because of the springlocks. You could get your finger trapped or worse! I don't want to lose you Simon!" Past Jeremy yelled as the memory was going to fade, only for the memory to move on, as Strings saw the party goers leave. But the three animatronics, no, there was a fourth, one short blue and purple one on the stage with Springbonnie, Fredbear and the Puppet. 

.

. Then suddenly Strings felt themselves stumble as they saw a teenage Jeremy in the Spring Bonnie suit fall onto the blue and purple animatronic, causing the buttons to break in the middle of the night. Also they vaguely saw a music box start winding down, to the tell-tale sign of Pop Goes the weasel that the Puppet had enjoyed, as Jeremy quickly removed the Springbonnie suit and fled through time and space, back to the present day of 2024, away from the 70s. 

Meanwhile back in the year of 2024, Popgoes entered the nightguard office room, only to see that Strings wasn't inside the office. "Something's off, the night guard's not in the office. Better check the cameras like Strings always does and see it he got lost." The tell-tale blaring sound of String's panic meter had been recorded at 14:35 am, only for String's footpads to leave the office door, twenty minutes after Blake had fixed up an old Fazbear ball-pit down in the basement, along with Manora. Popgoes would have gone downstairs, if not for the programming to reconstruct Bonnie. 

So he just headed over to the 3D printer, while the other animatronics were trooping out of the corridors with concern, not noticing the purple skull ornament being turned on as Strings hurried back into the office in fright. But a stranger's voice muttered. "Simon says, finally something new." 

The following day on Monday the 25th, something felt off. It was just another day, but somebody else seemed to be in the room and it wasn't anybody that Strings had seen during Jeremy's interviews. So they went to check the cameras and the video feeds. But this time Strings decided to set a personal timer, until the clock struck five hours and twenty six minutes. 

It was a Saturday and the wrongness was too much. It felt like somebody else was in the room again, but it was even worse as strange footsteps echoed.


	4. Popgoes the Weasel-  Dead Forest Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has barely been a month since the death of Jeremy Fitzgerald on the 31st of October 2024, in his own Pizzeria. Now Officer Saul Brunwick of the Birmingham has been called onto the case, but there also have been reports of disappearances in the Sherwood Forest.

It was a rainy day on November the 7th 2024, barely a month and Jeremy Fitzgerald the creator of the Popgoes animatronics had been murdered in suspicious circumstances on Halloween Night, inside his own office of Popgoes's Pizzeria. The envelope containing the two cases was being handed towards Officer Saul Brunwick, as the black police officer felt his sweat drip down, he really hated the way his own community called him a pig. "Are you kidding boss? I can't just take on the Dead Forest case by myself. Surely we should relay the message to the Nottingham police department first. It's their local area after all." 

But his superior Corporal Gina Torres just shrugged as they replied. "Well nobody there's been wanting to take it, even over up North and London, since some of the local officers were found murdered in the woods. So tough, morale's been down the tubes since Brexit four years ago." Saul nodded off for a few minutes, before reluctantly taking the folder 

Oh yeah, he'd remembered that case. Lot of disappearances around Sherwood, but the bodies looked like they'd been attacked by a giant wild animal. Train to Nottingham had nearly braked near the Birmingham woods for some weird reason. "Don't head out near the Dead Forest without proper guidance or a Scout survival badge. Due to the number of missing people which has risen rapidly since Halloween, entering the Dead Forest isn't recommended for your health and safety. We will be heading into Nottingham in 30 minutes." 

It felt like somebody was banging on the cabin, as he readied the night goggles, only to see a skeletal version of no- it couldn't be right. A skeletal version of Popgoes the weasel was glaring outside the window. As if it had been planning for him to panic at the statickiy voice of the fake Jeremy Fitzgerald. "I know you're there stranger. Open the door, now!"


End file.
